Back Together
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Arthur and Yao had a rough finish to their marriage years ago yet it seemed as if neither of them had moved on. *Requested by cocococo(Guest here on Fanfiction).


Arthur grumbled to himself as he watched Leon tug him across the room to the man that was there; Arthur would protest that he wanted nothing to do with the 'girly' man when really he sort of did.

The Brit stared down at the Chinese man that was dressed in a traditional and very much red, Chinese dress.

It was far too hypnotizing for it to be normal when you gazed upon another human being such as him.

Arthur cursed under his breath though he quickly regained his calm at the boy tugging his arm towards the other.

Leon seemed very driven to get his dad and his other father to talk more as if it would soothe and stop the old divorce case from a while ago or patch up a broken and once perfect seeming ex-marriage.

"Ni hǎo. Arthur?" The Chinese man asked in his possibly far too ridiculously beautiful voice coupled with that charming, Chinese accent of his.

"Yeah. It's me, Yao." Arthur grumbled though he didn't fail at noticing the way that Yao's eyes ran up and down Arthur's suit as if memorizing the man with in it.

"Oh, why are you here?" Yao's question seemed far too guarded for Arthur to be content with it as he'd rather hear that friendly voice from long ago, offering him a warm conversation with no harsh judgement, good advice from someone a little older, tea, and snacks; it hadn't been his favorite blend of teas, but he'd loved how his one compliment towards it lit up warm, brown eyes that seemed so full of warmth and kindness.

Yao could get irritated as time would prove, but it would be a while before they were both walking on egg shells around each other.

Arthur would have time for his affections to grow and be returned long before fighting would break out and escalate.

The Brit knew that it was equally his fault for their divorce, and also his fault why the raising of their adopted son grew in to a lengthy court procedure, and everyone but them dropping Leon off and picking him back up again to avoid seeing each other.

Still though, Arthur forgot when 'I love you' texts turned in to avoidances and piles of hateful texts.

He still didn't know how to feel about all of that.

"Leon dragged me here." The answer was only half true as Arthur wanted to see where Yao's art work had gone to, and see for himself how the Chinese ex of his was doing, but it would be too much like pulling teeth for anyone to drag that answer out of the Brit's mouth,

"Ah." Yao said nothing else but this which drove Arthur up a wall as he wanted to hear more about the Chinese man that he'd divorced and more about his art and perhaps just more to keep him talking with his cute, melodious voice; Arthur could never admit to that again as he well knew.

"How's your artwork?" Arthur asked as he attempted to hide his aggravation at the lack of an adequate remark after he'd last spoke up, and he attempted to hide his feelings that were still there away behind his civility.

"Good, I don't understand why you feel the need to ask." The frigidity was still there, and Arthur bit his lip as he watched Yao walk away from him.

"Ouch." Leon almost managed to look indifferent as he answered to the situation before him.

Arthur gave him a look before he turned to wander the room that he was in and stare yet again at all of the artwork before him.

The way the paintings hung around with such acute and accurate designs as well as bright colors caught his eye and took his mind off of the rest of his stressful life at the moment.

Leon walked over towards a silver haired boy, and the two began to talk as if they were both outsiders to the understanding, reality, and scope of this event.

Arthur was still admiring the art work though he did trust the teen by himself to not really cause any issues.

The Brit cursed loudly as he toppled against a warm chest, sending both him and the other person to the ground with legs entwined.

"Arthur?" There it was again in crisp tones when the voice melodiously called his name out in anger and surprise.

"Yao?" Arthur gazed down at both of their forms and flushed at the look of their bodies so clearly overlapping and delicately intwined.

It was reminiscent of yet so much more innocent than all of their nights before; their time of marriage had came and passed with ease and bitterness.

"Why didn't you look where you were going?" Yao's voice was laced with so much bitterness that Arthur doubted that it could fade away at all to reveal the seemingly softer man underneath that facade.

"I was looking at that." Arthur hadn't bothered to read who it was by but when he noticed the delighted look in Yao's eyes, that unspoken question was answered,

"You liked it, yes?" Yao's voice came out breathless and beautiful, and Arthur couldn't look away from the smaller man beneath him.

"It's a masterpiece." That was not a lie; it reminded Arthur of simpler times where compliments and beauty always seemed to want to exist.

"Xièxie nĭ, Arthur." Yao answered; the gratitude on his face far too obvious to hide the meaning of the phrase coupled with the pleasure and pride in his voice at the compliment previously spoken.

"You're welcome." Arthur muttered quietly as he stared down only to come face to face with Yao as neither of them had moved.

"Why are you so cute?" Yao's voice was cracked and broken, portraying his sad longing and the pain within it.

"Why are you?" Arthur shot back quietly as he realized that they were in public, and two men laying one on top of the other may have stuck out to more than a few people; his face darkened to nearly match Yao's Chinese dress' exact shade.

There was a hint of a swoon in Yao's eyes as he stared up at the Brit, and the barest pressure of lips against lips; Arthur's insides melted.

It seemed far too wrong to them both to fall in to the kiss as they couldn't just forget what they'd went through, but this present reminder brought forth the positive memories and sweet feelings from a time nearly forgotten between them.

Arthur and Yao could temporarily give in to this lovely feeling and become lost in the moment, and they wouldn't have to look back for quite some time to those darker years and may not even have to after the kiss winded down and came to a close.

One kiss followed another, and the lip lock never seemed to want to end as they felt all of their dizzying passion and all of the long hidden butterflies that kisses like these with each other always ignited in one another.

'I love you' may take some time, but at least they had that as they could and likely will just build off of this and the long in waiting feelings with in them.


End file.
